


Supergirl and the Grappling Beast

by tooshoes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Group Sex, Humiliation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooshoes/pseuds/tooshoes
Summary: Kryptonians have a mating cycle that takes over every few years, and Kara is in heat!She can barely control herself, and now she has to face the worst possible adversary for someone in her condition!Tentacles usually aren't my kink, but I saw an illustration that really worked its way into the nether regions of my mind, so I had to write a story about it. (The illustration is included in the story; I have no idea who made it).Pay attention to the warnings. This story is NOT like my usual mildly erotic fictions. This is porn with a little plot.





	Supergirl and the Grappling Beast

“What the hell were you doing out there, Supergirl?”  Hank yells with his finger in Kara’s face the instant she returns from what should have been a routine capture of an alien.

“I was saving lives! I couldn’t help it if the alien pulled my skirt off!” Kara yells back.

“We were watching the entire incident on the security cams, and I didn't see the K'Hund touch your skirt after the fight. It looked like you ripped your skirt off yourself,” Hank counters.

Kara is speechless. She throws her hands up in frustration, letting go of her cape which was wrapped around her body, and it unravels. She forgets that she needs to hold the cape to keep herself decent.

Or maybe she is not forgetting and just doesn't care. Or maybe she actually wants for him to look.

Hank can't help himself. His eyes drift down Supergirl’s body to where her skirt should be. “And why didn’t you wear your stockings and shorts underneath your skirt when you were on a mission! That's just reckless.” Hank complains, but his voice drifts off when his eyes lock onto on her pussy, which is swollen and wet.

“Nobody was supposed to see that!” she yells. After a long, smoldering moment, she finally has the sense to pull her cape in front of her body again, now leaving her rear exposed to fellow DEO agents who were covertly investigating the drama. Kara convulses slightly, then she bites her lip, as embarrassment takes over. Tears suddenly trickle down her face, making her a pathetic sight.

“Well... go get dressed, and we’ll talk about this later.”

Kara tip-toes away as if that would somehow improve her privacy in retreat, but many curious eyes follow her until she is out of the room and down the hall.

A minute later, Alex barges into the room, breathless. “I just heard what happened,” she says. “Is Kara OK?”

“Embarrassed and immodest, but otherwise OK,” Hank replies. “Do you have any idea what is going on?”

“It’s the Vathlo Cycle,” Alex explains using the technical jargon only those closest to a Kryptonian would know. “That is the mating cycle which comes every Kryptonian year, which was around 3 ½ Earth years. The cycle lasts about a week, and it really does a number on them. Kryptonians tend to be a prudish race, but during this period they go into heat and sex is all they can think of.”

“Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?” Hank demands.

Alex looks down, feeling guilty. “It wasn’t supposed to happen for another few weeks. Something must have disrupted the cycle. it’s very embarrassing for Kryptonians, so they keep it super-secret until they can’t avoid talking about it. The first time it happened on Earth was during her Sophomore year in high school, and it was so bad, we had to change her school after it was over. It’s kind of like when she was on Red Kryptonite, only worse. But it only makes them horny, not violent. You know how Kara usually is. She covers her ears when people even talk about sex. So she has a really hard time dealing with these feelings when her libido takes over, and it comes across as a split in her personality.”

“Well, we can’t have her behaving like this,” Hank says firmly.

“Of course.”

“So she should remain our guest in the prison chamber until this is over.”

“Is that really necessary???” Alex complains, furious that Hank wants to treat her sister like a criminal.

“We’ll make her as comfortable as possible, of course, but she could….”

Suddenly, red lights flash throughout the DEO, with loud, repeating BAAAA BAAA BAAA siren sounds.

Alex and Hank hurry to the nearest monitor.

“Oh no!” Hank says with unusual urgency even for a prisoner escape.

“What is it?” Alex says, matching his expression of alarm.

An instant later Supergirl is beside them, with her torn skirt only half there and barely held together by safety pins. “Who escaped?”

“One of our oldest prisoners that should be in suspended animation,” Hank explains. “The Grappling Beast.”

“I’ve never heard of it,” Alex says, then she looks to Kara who also shrugs her unfamiliarity.

“We caught him pre-Fort Rozz. He’s extremely dangerous, but not very smart. We kept him alive because he is the only specimen left of his kind.”

Alex points at the map on the screen, where a red dot is moving very quickly away from the DEO and towards National City. “Look! It’s moving at incredible speed!”

“Not faster than me,” Kara brags, then runs at Flash-like speed out the door and is out of the DEO in an instant, before Hank can even react to stop her.

Hank snags the microphone off the desk in front of him, flips a switch and yells, “Stop Supergirl! You can’t….”

Then he sees Kara’s earphone laying on the ground where she was just standing. She hadn’t secured the earphone to her ear.

“Damn it!” Hank yells, looking like he wanted to punch something.

“What?” Alex asks. “It wasn’t from Fort Rozz, so she should be able to handle it... right?”

“The Grappling Beast is extremely strong. We were only able to capture him because he is very single-minded in his mission, and he always hibernates once his mission is complete.”

“What is its mission?”

“To mate with a female. It doesn’t matter what species, and it doesn’t matter if conception is even possible. He will search out a female that exhibits strong sexual receptivity, and he will copulate with her until he decides the deed has been accomplished or until he exhausts his … reservoir, and then he will hibernate again.”

“Oh dear god!” Alex says, covering her mouth. “Please tell me Kara is stronger than that ...thing!”

 

***

As soon as I leap into the sky outside of the DEO, I realize that my earpiece is missing, but the mission is too urgent for me to stop now. Anyway, there is no way I would step back into the DEO and have everyone judge me again. I don’t want to remember what I had done only an hour ago when I captured that perverted K’Hund who tore up my skirt. It was too embarrassing. I don’t want to think about this whole mating cycle thing, either, or the fact that my body is betraying me. I have to focus on this new mission to get everything off of my mind.

Hank doesn’t understand. He thinks I’m a slut because I won’t wear my panties, but if he only knew what this feels like when the Vathlo time comes around, maybe he’d understand: just the slightest touch of any fabric against my pussy feels like someone is fingering me, and that’s just as bad as people seeing my snatch, because either way my pussy juices start flowing out of control. Yes, I thank the yellow sun every day for giving my vagina super-sensitivity and lubrication. It sure comes in handy when I'm trying to act like a professional. 

Oh Rao! I’m going out of my mind and I don’t want to say what I’m thinking because it’s disgusting and the more I think about it, the more I will want to do it, even if it is disgusting, so this monster better pose some kind of a challenge so that I can keep my mind out of the gutter.

I look down at my costume as I fly, and I see that what is left of my skirt is barely covering anything. Even if I press my thighs together, I would not be hiding very much, especially when I’m flying overhead. I will have to fly very fast so that I’m a blur, then shutterbugs will need a high-speed camera if they want a beaver shot.

Then I remember that James has just that kind of camera. Oh god if he’s there, I will just die!

As I approach the Grappling Beast, my heart sinks. The creature is bigger than I expected, and it has a crowd of people cornered in a park just inside National City, with a tall fence blocking their escape. There will be a lot of cameras around, and some of them are sure to get decent shots. Oh well, I only hope they’ll remember how I saved their lives and will find it in their hearts to not send their photos to CatCo for the next news cycle. Oh fuck! I think, as I imagine having to face my friends in the office after this, with my editor deciding whether or not my bare ass is newsworthy enough to air on television! If the story is big enough, they will show anything at all on TV, and simply shuck their responsibility by prefacing their broadcast with the warning: “This might be disturbing for some viewers.” As if that would ever make anyone look away.

Now I’m nearly upon the scene, and the crowd is looking up at me, but I can’t heed them any mind. I have to concentrate on this ten-foot tall beast that looks like a creepy nightclub bouncer with six enormous worms dragging behind him, and some ancient looking bionic hands.

He’s staring into the crowd with a bored expression on his face.

Although the crowd is backed up in one area of the park, they appear pretty calm, as though the beast had frightened them at first, but now they are more curious than scared.

I relax a bit. Maybe Hank exaggerated the danger he posed. I float down until I’m just above him, holding my cape close to my body as if I still have any modesty left to protect.

“Ok, Mister Grappler,” I say firmly, “It’s time for me to take you back home.”

But as soon as I speak, the beast looks up at me, and his boredom switches in an instant to a dumb and dangerously playful looking smile, like that of a little boy who looks up into the sky and discovers fireworks.

Those worms he is dragging behind him inflate suddenly and stiffen like purple, ribbed penises and they swing up towards me with amazing speed.

My heart starts racing, and Rao help me, it’s not because of fear or because I’m getting ready to fight or flee. It’s because I feel myself swooning at the sight of those enormous living dildos flying right at me!

I lazily try to slap the mega-penises away. They are soft to the touch and disgusting, so I turn my head as one slaps me in the face.

But as soft as they are to the touch, they are like steel cables inside. Two of the prehensile appendages wrap around each of my ankles, like anacondas, pressing in hard against my Achilles tendon, not violently, but so firmly that now I am scared because I realize that even with my Kryptonian strength, I am not even close to a match for him.

Other tentacles seek out my hands, and I swat them away as best I can, but they are too fast, and quickly the tentacles wrap firmly around my wrists.

I try to blast him with heat vision, but it barely hurts him, and he slaps my bare ass hard with a tentacle as a warning, and it really stings!

Now that tentacle pushes up against my ass, and I feel my whole body being lifted higher in the air like he is showing off a toy he has received to the crowd below.

I want to scream out, but I tense up when the tentacles on my ankles climb up my shins and force my legs apart, and now everyone can see my pussy, and I mean EVERYONE, because there are news cameras here as well. I thought my pussy was on fire earlier, but now I swear it is glowing pink hot and my juices are dripping like a squeezed, ripe orange! 

I squirm and twist, desperately trying to free my arms and legs, but the tentacles won’t budge an inch!

I hold my breath as one of the giant tentacles swings up, and I see it’s head, and oh god it really looks like a giant dick with its one eye looking at me then oozing what looks like precum before it presses up against my pussy. I try my hardest to squeeze my legs together, but the tentacles respond by pulling my legs apart harder until I feel like I’m a wishbone about to be split, and forcing my pussy lips to open up like it's a hungry mouth. I gyrate my hips around, trying to keep the giant dick out, but then the tentacle below my ass thrusts my pussy forward, letting the other tentacle plunges right in, with the intention of taming me. I curse my pussy for letting him in so easily, opening up even wider, welcoming him in like a whore. My pussy walls squeeze, now that he is in, swallowing as much of him as it can, and I arch my back as waves of horror and excitement and lust and shame wage war in my fucked up mind.

 

 

He plunges in deeper, and I cry out, “Oh my GOD!” because......because....I'm feeling...I don't understand what I'm feeling! The ridges on this 15-foot long dick are wrecking havoc on my pussy, pinching the labia, softening the walls, and bouncing off my clit in an unbearably delicious way. I twist my body and try to yank my arms free.

I hope anyone watching sees how hard I'm trying to escape.

I'm not actually trying very hard to escape at all. I just want to pull against him his restraint. I want to struggle. That's all I want, because the more I struggle, the more intense this gets.

If I had any sense about me, I would be trying to escape, because the beast is getting more aggressive. The roguish invader of my pussy is testing my limits, pushing in deeper, expanding wider and thrusting harder, and this isn't so exciting anymore. It's really scary! I'm trying harder to free myself, but the tentacles won't budge. It's like I have no powers at all. It's like I'm not even as strong as a regular girl. I feel totally helpless to his whims, and if he wants to torture me or just tear me apart inside, he could do it with ease. I never felt so helpless before, not even near Kryptonite. Every second, every thrust into my body hurts even more!

What can I do? Will I'll die here? Is this is how people will remember me? Anyone could see that I was getting off on this, until now. Everyone will say I was asking for this, that I was dressed to fuck even before I arrived. I'm just a helpless sexual deviant who is getting what I deserve because I took on a sex god. 

How will Alex remember me?

But now I can't even think about that, because it hurts so much!

I try to yell out, to curse, but I can't get anything out, because pain and fear is hitting me from every direction, and I'm losing hope. It's all pain now, and so I cry like a little girl. I'm not a hero at all. I'm calling out for someone to save me, but nobody is doing anything to help.

So I cry to the beast, feeling ashamed but sincere,“Oh god! Sir? Please stop, sir! Ow! Owww! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” I start apologizing, begging, "I'll do anything.".

Then he releases one of my hands, and I immediately reach down for my pussy, hesitating, afraid to do anything to stop him. But I don't need to. He is holding back now, thrusting more gently, and the pain turns back to that awful beautiful pleasure. He's listening to me! I realize, and he cares how I feel! “Thank you! Oh thank you!” I gush shamelessly, as I put my hand on his tentacle and guide him in his conquest of my body. My pussy is so fucking sore now, but even so my hips rise to meet his thrusts.

He grabs my hand again, restraining me, and he pushes harder again, but I don't panic this time, because I know he doesn't want to hurt me.

I finally have enough sense in me to look down, and I see the crowd looking up at me in shock and disgust and even some excitement, and its worse than I had imagined, so I shut my eyes, and I don’t want to know what they are thinking because I know how this looks. I know how this IS. I know how my screams sounded, and I fucking know how I feel and it’s … unforgivable.

I should want for this to stop. I really should.

I open my eyes again when I feel that sixth tentacle slide up from below my ass, around my chest and slap against my cheek, splashing precum across my face. I stare at it with my eyes and mouth opened wide, with terrified anticipation of what comes next, and of what I want to come next, as the oozing head of the tentacle slides towards my lips.

I turn my head away before he can push in, and I close my mouth hard, hoping he won't force my mouth open. He fucking owns me now, and I can't even fight against his will, but I won’t let him take this last morsel of dignity from me!

But then he pushes extra hard into my pussy. My hole has gotten used to the larger size now. It hurt so bad just a moment ago, but now the pain and the pleasure merge, and I cry out, “Oh fuck fuck fuck…”

And then my voice is muffled, as the tentacle that had been knocking at my reluctant mouth now plunges inside.

He pushes in deep until I gag, but then pulls back and rubs himself against my tongue. It's disgusting, but I don't fight him.

He’s so sensitive to what I can handle that I stop thinking of him as a monster. I don't hate him. Not at all. He's teaching me.

I close my eyes and let him explore. He doesn’t taste bad. Kind of like an oyster, but a little sweet, and the ooze of white goo he sprinkles in my mouth is creamy and warm and exciting and …intoxicating.

I try to spit it out. He is trying to drug me with whatever is oozing out of his dick, and he is trying to seduce me with his fantastic dick working my pussy like some kind of sex god, and that thought upsets me even more than if he was just trying to rape me. Because he wants me to enjoy this. He wants me to be complicit in my own public disgrace, and I’ll be damned if I let that happen.

But I've already let it happen. I can’t do anything about it, anyway. I can’t push him out of my mouth, and I can’t even keep my hips from rushing to meet his thrusts.

And now I feel even more of him crawling around my body.

I open my eyes and I see that he has lowered me down to his level, and he is devouring me with his eyes just like he is filling my insatiable holes with his dicks. But now I see something else: he opens his mouth, and six tongues come out to match his six tentacles. Each tongue is long and red like licorice, and at the end of each tongue is a smaller mouth with puffy lips and teeth and each has their own tiny snake-like tongue.

I close my eyes. I don’t want to see what they will do. I’d rather be surprised.

Damn it! That sounds like I can’t wait for whatever he has in mind, and that’s not true.

Yes, it is.

I feel the Twizzler-like appendages climb my body like vines. They are tough little fuckers, as some slip inside my costume, then they attack the costume from the inside, shredding it off of my skin in seconds, leaving thin, sensitive scratches like from a cat’s claws on my skin. Other vines wrap around my boots and pull them off of my feet, leaving only my cape intact, hanging from my neck.

I dare to open my eyes for just a second, then slam my eyes shut again, not believing what I saw. My monster lover is holding me forward, legs spread, body convulsing, right in front of the crowd. He wants everyone to see what he is doing to me! And so many of them look excited!

It's disgusting! So very very wrong! So why the fuck am I arching my back more now? Why do I want to give them a show?  Oh god I really am such a slut, there is no denying it! I always pretend, but now everyone knows.

I shiver when the licorice cords curl around my tits and squeezed them until they hurt. I was already having a sensation overload, and I didn’t think I could feel any more fucking turned on.

Yet the little mouths nibble and suck on my nipples, and it feels fucking awesome!

My pussy is gushing juices like a fountain, trying to keep up with the slamming from the super-dick as it pounds harder and harder, but it’s never hard enough for me now. My juices drip drip drip down over my asshole, but now one of those tiny mouths is licking it all up. Its little head is darting into my asshole, burrowing inside, then coming out and starting to lick again. And holy fuck it’s unbelievable!

And yet another mouth slips around the jackhammer in my pussy and it’s sucking and nibbling on my clit, and oh my fucking god it’s … so beyond words! My mind is spinning! I’m cumming so hard, and I don't want it to stop.  I just want more more MORE!

But the Grappling Beast is shaking. He’s about to cum, too, and he’s losing strength, and I know I could escape his grip now, but I want him to fuck me harder!

The tentacles that were pinning my arms loosen and instead wrap around my hips and chest, helping him to push deeper inside of me so that now I feel my belly bulge with every world shattering crash that lands against my bones. His other tentacle is falling out of my mouth, because he is losing coordination, so I grab it with both of my now free hands and pull him back inside my mouth, slamming him against my tongue and the back of my throat until I almost gag, and then I stick my tongue into the oversized cum hole and fuck that tentacle with my tongue while he is in my mouth, then I suck as hard as I can, trying to get all of him in me. I want for him to cum. It seems wrong for me to cum over and over while he never gets satisfied.

He is bouncing me in the air and groaning until I feel dizzy. I am looking at him convulse while I work him with my mouth, and when he throws his head back, the tentacle I'm sucking on shivers. I see a wave rushing up his shaft, heading right for me, and then, at last, he cums.

And fucking Rao, does he ever cum hard! He cums in my mouth first, shooting warm tangy monster sperm straight down my throat. It’s not like the pre-cum, which actually tasted like some kind of gourmet cream stuff. This was total, gooey, gross monster spunk that I was swallowing like it was cream from heaven, because I’m fucking in love with him now! I fucking hate myself for it, but I love this monster! I’m angry because I can’t swallow everything he put in me.

Then he explodes in my pussy, and there is just way too much! His cum is everywhere, spraying onto my tits, ass and legs, and flowing from my pussy in a gooey stream. I grab each spent tentacle in my hands and put it in my mouth, and then I suck them until he gives his last spasm and the well is dry.

He wraps his tentacles around me and pulls me in close, cradling me like a baby, and I feel loved. My energy is spent, and so is his, but I’m so fucked up, because though I can barely even move, I still want more!  I fondle a tentacle that is lying across my breasts, trying to wake it up for another go around, but it is shrinking under my touch.

Then I feel my monster lover shifting his grasp. I reach out for him, but he is pushing me away.

I feel hands touching my body, so I open my eyes, and I see that people are reaching out to help me, and my monster is handing me over to them.

I look back sadly at the sex god, as he sits down and appears ready to fall asleep, just like a typical man after he shoots his load. He abandons me to my human saviors, who I assume will take me to a hospital or someplace where I can recover.

Except their hands don’t feel like helping hands. They are feeling me up!

When I turn to face them, I see several men looking at me the same way the Grabbling Beast was just a moment ago, and I wonder if the whole planet is suddenly in some kind of sex craze. They are flopping me roughly to the ground. They are grabbing my legs and pulling them apart. They are climbing on top of me, grabbing my tits and pushing their tiny human dicks into my mouth and my pussy. I try to push them away, but my will is even weaker now than my physical strength, so I let them try to please me, knowing full well they can’t begin to scratch my itch like the Grappling Beast.

I sigh.

Finally, one of them flips me over and thrusts his dick into my asshole. My monster lover had only tickled my anus with a tongue, but this man's dick was larger and pushed in much deeper. I feel my backside stretch painfully and I cry out in surprise. He shouldn't be able to hurt me. What is going on? Did the beast steal my powers? The man takes my outburst as a request for more.

And it was.

He starts slamming into a new part of me while other hands grab tightly around my throat. I start to choke before the hands weaken their grip.

They have learned from the sex god how to fuck me.

I smile for just a moment before a dick comes crashing back into my mouth, then I lean forward and invite him in deeper. Nothing seems gross to me anymore.

I let reality seep back in, but it’s too late to care. I will never recover from this. My debauchery is being seen all around the world, if not on television then on Facebook and Twitter. Everyone saw how I asked for more, and that shit about the mating cycle and whatever drug the Grappling Beast secretes in his precum won’t matter. I am totally fucked, so I’m going to suck this dick dry and let them have their way with me, because I need to feel that high one more time. And when they’ve had their fill, I want to do it again, because as soon as I stop, I’ll remember what I cared about before this all started.


End file.
